Kirby's Adventures of Crash Bandicoot Script
Blik: A Nice vacation on N.sanity Island, Just what I neede- Kirby: Poyo, Poyo! Lincoln: Blik! Gordon: Aye, Something terrible has happened! Blik: Let's just see and... GASP! Blik: Oh, Wow. Go Team, go Team, GO! GO! GO! Go Team, go Team, GO! GO! GO! Catscrat-ch Adventur-es, Operation Overdrive! Catscrat-ch Adventur-es, Operation Overdrive! Watch fifteen fingers reachin' for the sky in five ways, Fifteen heroes walkin' through the sun for five days, Dark forces lurkin', leavin' evil where they roam Fifteen Heroes lookin' for the same five stones! Go! (repeating) There's treasures to be found, there's some lives to be saved, Our planet to look after, there's a whole lot of space! Good vs. evil, we got heroes on the scene, Catscratch Adventures Overdrive is the number one team! Catscrat-ch Adventur-es, Operation Overdrive! Catscrat-ch Adventur-es, Operation Overdrive! Poyo! Blik: So, you found a washed up bandicoot? Gordon: How did you know? Kirby: Poyo! Gordon: It's a long story, let's follow the laddie. Waffle: INCOMING CRAB! Gordon: Do you know any villans working with Dr.Cortex? Kirby: Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo! Blik: He said that he saw Rita, The Joker, The Chumpy Chumps, The Phantom Rangers, Divatox, Dark Specter, Ransik, Lothor, & Octomus! Gordon: GASP! GREAT GOPHER, LOTHOR? Kirby: Poyo? Blik: We fought him before, so we will do it again! Lynn: What are you waiting for, Let's go! Gordon: Uh, Leni, (WHAM!) Leni: Note to self: Never walk and chew gum at the same time! Blik: Don't just stand there, Let's go! Kirby: Poyo, Poyo! Gordon: GREAT GOPHER, BOULDER! All: AHHHHHHHHH! Tiff: RUN! Blik: All right, I-whoaaaaaaa! Luna: Nice stage dive, bro! Waffle: We did it, SPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Gordon: Off to the next stage! Gordon: Aye, LOOK OUT! IT'S GONNA BLOW! Blik: Whew, We avoided the blow! Gordon: It was! Now to continue our quest to save the lassie! Ash: Look, it's our friends! Pikachu: Pika! Blik: Look Gordon, it's Ash, & Pikachu! Ash: Hi guys! Gordon: We are thirsty! Ash: Have this giant bottle of Volcic Water, A talking Volcano gave it to me! Blik: Okay I,--- ripoff. Blik: Not 1 Laugh. Waffle: Join us! Ash: Okay! All: Catscratch Adventure Team, GO! Rita: AH! those cats are at it again! Brick: What are we going to do about those cats? Rita: I have a plan to overthrow them! All: HAHAHAHA! Gordon: This looks deadly, but fear not, because I AM GORDON QUID, FIERCE, NOBLE WARRIOR OF THE HIGHLAND QUID CLAN! Blik: We can get through here! Kirby: Poyo. Blik: He's right. Tiff: Crash, look out for the skunks! Gordon: Laddies, Lassies, we are almost to the end! Waffle: We did it! Gordon: We're in a bind, that looks so high, TO THE ADVENTURE JET! Blik: CRASHCAM, on! Gordon: You can do this! Red Ranger: We did it! Gordon: Aye, this temple looks so old, so priceless. Blik: BOULDER, AGAIN! All: AHHHHHHHH! Waffle: JUMP CRASH! Gordon: Dont fall in the water! Blik: Why Crash, you stepped on a box, WHY? Gordon: No one is here! Rita: Prepare to fail cats! All: RITA REPULSA! Gordon: How did you find us? Rita: Bowser sent me to stop you, now, FEEL THE WRATH OF PAU PAU! All: HUH? Blik: Is he the one sleeping? Rita: PAU PAU, GET THEM! Gordon: CATSCRATCH ADVENTURE TEAM, BATTLE!! Rita: You will pay for this! Gordon: I will show that space witch a lesson, STOMPER TAIL! Rita: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!!! Blik: We did it! but who cares, we are almost there! Hater: Curses, those rich cats defeated Rita! Peepers: Those Cats, and their friends never give up! Shredder: This time they will. Hater: Call Ripper Roo, and Team Rocket! Lincoln: Where are we now? Jessie: The home of Ripper Roo! All: (Gasp) JESSIE: Prepare for trouble! JAMES: Make it double! JESSIE: To protect the world from devastation! JAMES :To unite all peoples within our nation! JESSIE: To denounce the evils of truth and love! JAMES: To extend our reach to the stars above! JESSIE: Jessie! JAMES: James! JESSIE: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! JAMES: Surrender now, or prepare to fight! MEOWTH: Meowth! That's right! Gordon: What are you doing here? James: we're here to put a end to your heroic acts! Jessie: Oh Ripper Roo! Meowth: ATTACK! Blik: Crash, try jumping on those TNT boxes, because his HP, will drain when he steps on him, causing him, and team rocket, to blast off! Jessie: Watch out Ripper Roo! Team Rocket: TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAINNNN! Blik: Let's keep going! Lynn: Gordon, why are you falling over, and over? Blik: Let's Go! Waffle: Get all the apples! Category:Transcripts